bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mk. Vo
This page is about Mk. Vo's entire appearence in its respective campaign. "Oh, their precious "Mk. IV" was taken down by a single area's worth of monkeys? I'm certain that if I'd gone for the same objective the creation and that battle would've turned out very differently!" ~ Vortex Bloon after hearing about the failure of the Mk. IV The Mk. Vo (Vo referring to Vortex, this isn't linked to the Mk. V) is a devestating capital gunship that's designed by Vortex personally in an attempt to prove his ideas that he's the "superior" general compared to Apopalypse. The hull is designed to outperform the other crafts existing at the time drastically and the fact it's a capital gunship makes it easily able to single-handedly collapse through incredibly well defended strongholds. Backstory (and general lore) Upon hearing of the failure of the Mk. IV; Vortex set out to work on and to create his own war machine in order to demonstrate the power of his own empire (but more so his own power) compared to that of Apopalypse (but more Apopalypse itself). This was designed to be able to devour and to extract resources from other things, initially this beast was fairly weak (compared to modern crafts of the same class) however the ability to absorb bloons/blimps let it rampage through maps and devour everything in order to bulk itself up. Even though (by its base form) it has absorbed and grown to monstrous amounts of power it has been said that this isn't even close to the peak of the performance that could be attained through continuing to gather resources. (To be improved upon, much to James's dismay.) Infancy Form This is mostly a cameo however it does directly interact with the player once. It visually looks like a much smaller version of the base form; with only 1 set of the large blue wings, a tiny back-propeller and only 4 of the large red openings rather than 8. In its one and only appearence, it arrives in the middle of a specific mission (albiet it's completely unrelated to Mk. Vo; after this Vo isn't really mentioned for a while). It releases 4 of the Ice Shards that the base form uses before using Pulse Strike (again, only 4 is released) (this Pulse Strike only does 12.5 damage per projectile rather than 17.5). It then absorbs a large portion of the thing on-screen; almost immidiately increasing its size somewhat and giving it an extra pair of the red openings; leaving it with 6. Then it releases 6 Ice Shards and leaves with the green jet-engine. Albiet it can't be destroyed, if it takes 10,000 damage before it absorbs many of the bloons/blimps on-screen, it will have some visible and fairly sizeable dents (they're repaired however when it absorbs bloons/blimps). After it absorbs and increases its power it can't be destroyed nor will it gain a "damaged" sprite. Base Form Appearence in the campaign Visual Appearance The body looks like light blue oval with a flattened back (it's slightly thinner on the Y axis). The estimated size of the body is 1.55km in length (1.625 if you include the fins) and 0.8km wide (1.05 if you include the fins) The nose of the body has a row of 4 large red openings on both sides (these are also on the bottom, giving a total of 16 openings). Towards the back of the body is a set of 4 large blue wings that curve back, 2 on each side. Each wing is angled 30 degrees up from the centre of the craft on the X and Z axis. There is a repeat of these wings closely behind the first. These wings however are significantly smaller (around half the wing-span) and they curve back slightly more. On the back-centre of the body is a large propeller with a fairly large curve on each of the 16 propeller blades. The propeller blades are all joined to a large metal ring around the whole propeller. When using the jet (see the Mobility section for more info on this) the propeller spins around incredibly fast and emits a single, huge, green flame. Defenses The casing is composed of an ultra-compressed Bloontonium composite that's layered with some sort of classified whatever. Long story short; it's incredibly strong but relatively heavy. The armour doesn't have many damage type resistances however it makes up for this by resisting a high amount of status effects and overall having a lot of health. It resists: Electricity and slowing attacks. It's immune to: Mind control*, stuns, burning and confusion. The inner systems also include a very strong shield generator (this is also partially designed like those found in BSM2 and so blocks the cursor) that can take a hefty beating and can recover from it. Fortunately the shield is very close to the casing and so doesn't protect other bloons/blimps. Whilst this shield isn't even close to as durable as the casing; the shield is completely immune to status effects and it takes 25% less damage from any extra damage a projectile would do to shields it also only takes 25% damage from ice, lightning, fire and other projectile types like that. The internal systems also come with a highly powerful state-shift-camo. This renders the entire thing invisible (the player can still see a highly transparent white overlay of it) and impossible to hit with cursor targeted attacks. Fortunately this takes a small amount of time to activate due to the sheer amount that needs to be camoed, it also draws a massive amount of power from the systems and so disables many weapon systems and can only be sustained for so long. The camo has been designed to leave enough power to be used along-side the hyper-jets. State-Shift-Camo: This causes for the entire thing to become invisible and impossible to hit. This does however stop weaponry from being used, it doesn't however stop it from recharging and so this is typically used when a lot of attacks are on cooldown. This lasts for around 2-3 seconds (in game) or about 4-5 minutes (outside of in-game). *It's not known if this can resist the "Corrupter". Offensive The front of Vo has a total of 16 openings that're capable of launching an array of projectiles. The Vo also comes with many other systems to help devastate the opposition. These weapons aren't able to be disabled so easily (things that can do so for a shorter duration). Gravity Core: The nose of Vo creates a huge energy sphere in front of it that comes with the Hyper Gravity property. The sphere has 20,000 health and can be attacked like a bloon (it shrinks as it loses health, this also changes the hit-box) however it doesn't have a weakness. This gravity core can fire 1 beam per second at a tower to deal 30 damage with 5.5 AD ignore! Each beam however removes 400 health from the sphere. This takes 0.5 seconds to summon and has a cooldown of 15 seconds after the core's destruction Scorching Disruption Pulse: A powerful energy based weapon that sends 2 massive waves of energy, the first is an EMP that disrupts everything mechanical (except for itself) on-screen and the second is a heat wave that scorches everything (except for itself) on screen. The attack looks like a blue, electrified ring expanding outwards from Vo before stopping once it covers around half of the screen, the ring will then start to recede before a fiery orange wave blasts out with incredibly speeds that pushes the blue wave and itself over the whole screen (this isn't just aesthetics, towers are affected when things make contact meaning that towers or blimps at around the the area where the blue ring recedes can be hit 3 times by it! Mechanical towers/bloons are stunned for 7.5 seconds and take 5 damage if affected by the blue ring. Everything not immune to fire will take 15 damage and 5 DPS for 7 seconds if affected by the orange ring. (note that this is easily capable of covering even the largest of maps).This takes 25 seconds to recharge Ice Shards: This causes for several crystal-like shard to be launched in random directions from 8 of the red openings on the front (2 of each row, starting from the front). Each shard quickly turns towards its target (this's randomly chose, shards try not to hit targets close to where another shard is aiming) before flying towards and slamming into it. On collision it does 8 damage to the target and creates a blast "slightly" larger than that of a stock 0/0 bomb tower's bomb that freezes everything in the radius for 6 seconds and does 6 damage. The large radius combined with the targeting methods of the shards lets this attack lock down a wide radius with ease. Pulse Strike: This ability fires 8 dark blue energy spheres from the top, red, openings (all of the top openings will be used). The energy spheres will travel away from the ground before returning and slamming into the ground with tremendous force. Each blue sphere causes an explosion with a radius 50% greater than that of the Ice Shards and these explosions deal 17.5 damage. Psycho Pulse: The ultimate weapon; this fires a beam at a target from all 16 holes that glows red and rips away 20 health whilst ignoring AD and resistances before pulling back the beams and using this health to regen itself for 5x the total health drained! '''Then '''a red, high-speed projectile that can't be shot down will be fired from each of the 16 holes to a target (it will usually pick a different target for each projectile) Each projectile does 70 damage whilst ignoring 80% of resistances and AD! This attack takes over a minute to recharge however. Multiple beams/projectiles will only attack the same target if there isn't enough targets for each beam. In this case it will attempt to target something that would otherwise survive. Malevolence (Passive): Bloons and the likes controlled by the player take 3x more damage from Mk. Vo's attacks. Mobility and Other The Vo is able to levitate and fly with significant ease (it has been theorized that it's capable of space travel). The back-mounted hyper-jet is capable of propelling Vo at incredible speeds, even with its incredibly high weight. Using this jet however reduces turn speeds and can overshoot precise destinations (although this rarely happens). When moving at these speeds it can fly over an entire track at such speeds that it'd be almost undetectable if it weren't for the Vo's monstrous size. Although usually the jet is used for slower speeds when more precise movement is needed. Typically it moves at the speed of 1.5 RBE The systems inside of Vo are capable of many powerful abilities, even the less aggressive ones. Corpse Modifier (passive): This passive ability makes any tower killed whilst Vo is on the field have its corpse stay where it is. This effectively just makes the tower entirely dormant and it takes up space. Psycho absorb: This causes Vo to absorb EVERY bloon and deceased tower on screen. This causes for Vo to gain the current health (this increases max health also) of everything absorbed including 2x the max health of every tower absorbed. For every +1% max health Vo gains, its attacks deal 5% more damage, State-Shift-Camo can last 10% longer, the speed increases by 0.01 RBE and its size increases by 1%. Category:Bosses Category:Capital Blimps Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons